


Red Advenger and The Secrets of The Sky: The Discordant Sky Demon

by Firetype55



Series: Red Advenger and the Secrets of The Sky [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Armor, Crime Fighting, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Magic, NaNoWriMo, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/Firetype55
Summary: When Jen Scorcher, a 17 year old with spunk, creates a character that turns out to be a real person from another realm, she's pulled into a mystery bigger than her own life. After several years, she's relaxed into her role as protector of the Sky Kingdom.However, that peace is soon to be disrupted.





	1. What Happened!?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my original story, that I'm hoping to update a lot during November!

I didn't know what happened. 

One minute I was walking the streets of the Sky Kingdom, the next I felt a pull in my head, alerting me to a creature causing danger. 

Following the pull, I found a creature that I couldn't even describe. One of its front legs was a lion's paw, leading to its lion-esk chest, the other an eagle's claw. Its back legs were surprising, a hoof and a lizard claw, with a scorpion's tail. 

Its head reminded me of a horse, but with a goat horn and a ram horn on its head and... well, I could only describe it as a beard on its face.

On its' back rested two wings. One resembled a bird wing, with grey feathers. The other resembled a bat, or even a dragon's wing, leathery and dark.

Staring it down, I crossed my arms and scowled, "Alright, what's the big idea, buddy? I got things to do."

Where was Red when I needed him!?

... 

Was he a he right at that moment? I hadn't been sure, anyways. 

Either way, I had a strange creature in front of me, and no backup whatsoever at that very moment. 

So I did what any other reckless, idiotic, immortal being would do. 

I charged at it. 

It reared up on its hind legs, raking its' claws across my torso as I jumped to try to hit it. 

It threw me into a building with that action, my body slamming into it and making the structure shake. 

I hadn't even gotten a hit in, and yet I had been able to feel myself already slipping into unconsciousness. 

But not for long. 

A voice rang out, clear as day, "HEY! CATCH!" as a gauntlet was tossed at me. 

Falling from where I had been thrown, I landed on the ground with a crash, but in the process I had grabbed the gauntlet. 

I forced myself to my feet, holding a battered relic from the past. It was my go-to for protection. 

Of course, it wasn't useful by itself, but that's why it wasn't. 

Sliding it on my right hand, I flexed my fingers, a card appearing between my index and middle ones. 

Having taken it with my left hand, I slid it into the slot that had appeared. 

"CHANGE, BASIC! Bada, bada, bada bada bada!" The gauntlet calls, armor almost seeming to appear out of nowhere on me.

Reminiscent of a bear, the basic form of my armor was just that, basic. The helmet reminded me of a bear about to strike, mouth open with teeth bared.

Letting out a sigh, I glanced in the direction that the gauntlet had been thrown from, as fire started being flung at me.

A boy stood there, smirking at me. "Idiot, why did you leave without your gear?"

Scoffing, I weaved back and forth between the fireballs, trying to get to the creature once more. "Now isn't the time for mind games, Chief! Get Red and the others!"

Code named Chief for being so bossy, Chris was only 14 and already a huge help, and a huge pain too. A native to this realm, he and his family had been assisting me ever since I arrived.

Pulled from my thoughts by a fireball to the chest, I was thrown away from the battle, but this time I dug my hands and heels into the ground, slowing myself down enough to not be thrust into another building.

I stood up, dusting off the debris, laughing as I declared, “Hah! You thought you'd stop me a second ti- wOAH!” 

A fireball had been thrown at me, but something- or rather, someone, pulled me out of the way at the last possible second.

“Idiot! Tell me next time you run into a battle!” Red glares at me, smacking the back of my head… despite the helmet on my head.

Judging by the way they had their hair in a ponytail, they definitely weren't feeling masculine at that point in time.

I roll my eyes at the spirit, also despite the fact that they can't see my eyes at all. “Sorry, Mom, but I had maybe thirty seconds of warning.”

They scoff, tugging on the dull red vest they wear. “Idiot.”

“No, I am a dumbass. Get it right.”

“Christ… Check your comms, Jen.” With that, they dart off, pushing me out of the way of a fireball. 

I turn to look at my enemy, only to see it retreating. I scowl, running after it, pressing on the side of my helmet to activate my comms. “Checking in at quadrant 12, what's your position Jr?” 

“In quadrant 0, over. What the hell were you thinking, Boss!?” 

Jr, a code name for my pal Paul, was my main contact here in the Sky Kingdom. The dad of Chief, and also a girl code-named Remmi, along with a boy we call Jumbo, he was a big help with communications. 

“I don't know! I just know I was dragged here!!” I exclaim, skidding to a stop as my enemy somehow takes flight, flying away. “Damn it! It got away!”

“Boss, come back to home base!” A woman's voice interrupts before I can continue. 

“Gah, fine, Mom.” I turn around, running back to quadrant 0, otherwise known as home base.

Not actually my mom, Camila was code-named that because she always acted like a mom to everyone. 

The second I arrive, a man in a blue t-shirt pulls me through the door, glaring. “You, are the stupidest person in the universe, Jen.” 

Pulling the card from my gauntlet, my armor disappears. “Yeah, yeah.”


	2. Assess The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and the crew assess what happened, and call on a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this is a long update to make up for the short one last time! I hope you enjoy!!

Steve, the man in the blue shirt who had pulled me through the door, scoffs at my torn clothes. “Get a new shirt, and then we'll debrief, Boss.” 

I nod, stiffly walking to my room. I knew, logically, it was stupid of me to run into the heat of battle with nothing to protect myself with, but god damn if I didn't want to go back out there and kick that beast's ass. 

Finding a plain red t-shirt, I pull my jacket and shirt off, tugging the unmarred shirt on. The jacket is pulled back on, whilst the ripped t-shirt is tossed into the trash bin. 

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I head back out towards our command center, where we monitored the kingdom. 

Camila, a woman 45 years of age, always bearing a soft smile and a warm cup of cocoa, walks over and tugs my jacket off. “I'll fix that for you, Jen. You'll have it back in no time,” she holds a cup of hot chocolate out to me with one hand as she says this.

I nod, taking the cocoa. “Thanks, Camila.” Taking a sip, I look around at the familiar area.

The main monitor dwarfs everyone in the room, sitting on the front center wall. 

Off to the sides, smaller computers sit, continuously monitoring the troublesome quadrants.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the room, our meeting table sits, on top of which lies a map of the kingdom. 

On the underside of the table, a nexus is attached, keeping my mana up.

A teen, about 19, is lounging in one of the chairs, the chair leaning back on the two back legs, his feet up on the table.

I sigh heavily, walking over to the boy, pushing the chair to the floor, and pulling his legs from the table. “Jumbo, what have I said about that?” 

“Aw, c'mon Boss!” Jumbo lets out a huff, crossing his arms.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, scowling. “Andrew Williams Morris. If you do not stop with this bullshit, I will not hesitate to tell your father.”

Jumbo whines at that. “Don't tell Dad!”

“Don't tell Dad what?” Paul inquires as he walks into the room, hands in his pockets. 

“Nothing!” Jumbo quickly supplies, but all that does is make Paul turn to me. 

“What did he do?” 

I chuckle. “Had his feet up on the table. Again.”

Red walks in at that moment, pulling his hair from its’ ponytail. “Reminder to everyone: Jen Scorcher is a god damn idiot.”

“Hypocrite,” I mumble to myself. 

“I freaking heard that,” Red turns and glares at me, “Ms. I'm gonna run into a battle and get my ass handed to me!” 

Crossing my arms, I match Red's glare with one of my own, “Do I need to remind you of The Incident?”

“First of all, how dare you. Second of all, I'm more powerful than you.”

“First off, you had it coming. Secondly, you are not. Thirdly, you didn't have to face a thousand dire wolves by yourself,” I smirk, “And fourth, I'm not the one who's a spirit.”

Judging by the pure frustration on his face, its check and mate. 

“Children, children, are you done bickering,” Remmi giggles as she walks into the room, “Because we're waiting.” 

Twelve year old Remilia, code named Remmi, is the sweet youngest child of Camila and Paul. She typically makes sure everyone is staying fed… since we all have a tendency to forget to eat.

“Yeah, we are. Right, Red?” I pointedly glare, walking over to the table and taking a seat. 

“Yeah, yeah…” he mumbles.

“Okay. So… Jen…” Paul turns to me, pressing the tips of his fingers together, then pointing them at me. “What the fuck was that thing.”

I shrug, making a noise of confusion. 

Red glances over, only to slide his chair to the main monitor, clearing the desk with a sweep of his arm, making at least one mug fall to the ground and break. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL, RED!?” I screech, glaring at the man. 

We always joked, what with the weird spirit horns he has and the odd spirit wings I have, that he was the devil to my angel…

But boy, he has never embodied that more than that moment.

“Shut it, Scorcher!” he glares right back, turning around and pulling the keyboard closer to himself, typing away furiously. “I think I know what that was!”

…

Wait what!?

“What do you mean, wait what?” Remmi glances at me, and I flush. 

“Shoot, did I say that aloud?” I chuckle nervously. “Didn't mean to. But, I mean exactly that. Wait, what? How the hell do you know what that was?”

“.... Because I read the god damn notes on the computer?” He deadpans, leveling his gaze with me. 

“Hey, pardon you, I've read like… a fourth of the notes-” I start, but Red cuts me off.

“Ah! That's only a fourth though!” He lets out a huff, before standing up, crouching, and pointing at the screen with both hands. “Boi!” 

I look at the screen, squinting. “a…. Dragon cus?” 

“Draconequus.” Red corrects. 

“... The hell is a draconequus.” I deadpan.

“READ. THE. GOD. DAMN. NOTES. WOMAN!” He points at the screen again, causing me to roll my eyes. 

“Fine, fine…” I scan the screen, mumbling as I do so. “Composite creatures… keep to themselves… dangerous when threatened… chaotic by nature… typically revered as gods of chaos…” I pause, then do a double take. “Typically revered as gods of chaos!? So the fire shit isn't all it has?!”

“Mhmmmm.” Red nods, crossing his arms. “We get to deal with one of the rarest creatures in the multiverse.”

Throwing my arms in the air, I turn around, starting to walk out of the room. “That's it, I'm done. I'm not the protector of the Sky Kingdom anymore. Someone else can do it, because FUCK. THIS SHIT. I AM OUT!” 

Paul speaks up at that moment. “Uh… you… do know you're… stuck here… Right?”

“DAMN IT!” I turn back around and sit back down, grumbling. “Well shit.”

“Deal with it, Scor’.”

“What did I tell you about that nickname?” 

“I'm not sorry~!”

“Christ…” I scoot forward in my seat, looking around at everyone. “Kay, Steve?” When I get no response, I look around again. “Steve? Hello!? Steve!?”

“FUCK OFF BOSS, I'M SLEEPING!” is the call that's heard from another room a minute later.

“WELL TOO FUCKING BAD, I NEED YOU IN HERE!”

“ASSHOLE!” 

After several grueling minutes, Steve walks in, shirt mussed up and pants on backwards. Good thing he typically wears sweatpants. 

“I need you to track down that…. Dragon-whatever I was fighting earlier,” I request. “What quadrant it's in and how long it would take to get there.”

Steve pauses as he starts to head to one of the side computers, glaring at me.

“Coulda done that yourself, Boss.” He huffs.

Steve Woods, the one person besides myself who wasn't from the Sky Kingdom originally. He never really talks about where he's from, other than offhandedly mentioning how much rounder things are here. He's in charge of… well, basically everything else. 

Maintenance? 

Steve. 

Tracking?

Steve. 

Making sure I'm not walking around in battle damaged clothes?

You guessed it. Steve. He does it all. 

Mostly because no one else wants to. 

“.... Of course that's where it is. Quadrant 20. And you know who lives there.” Steve grunts. 

“HELL YEAH, VISIT TO DIRE!” I yell, jumping up.

“I'm sure James would love some warning, though.” Camila gently snaps me out of my glee with her soft voice. “While he typically works from home, you know how dangerous what he works with is.” 

I nod softly, glancing at her. 

“He's a great guy, and you know that. But at the same time, we don't want to get in his way. Here, I'll call him.” She hops up, going over to the main computer and pulling up a video call.

After 2 rings, it picks up, with a phone placed precariously on a rail, a giant ball of blue-tinted energy visible in front of a man who's back is turned towards the phone. He pauses in his work, turning around. 

“Holy-” He stutters, grabbing his phone, turning off the machines at the same time. “Jeez, Camila, don't you know how to give a guy a warning? What's up?” 

James “Dire” Wolfe, a strapping man of 28, is one of my best pals. A short mess of dark brown hair adorns his head, while a blue t-shirt and jeans is his clothing of choice. Other than a lab coat at times, though.

“DIREEEE!” I practically screech, grinning. “Work makes us cross paths once more, pal!”

“Jen! What's up this time? Have anything to do with the creature I saw earlier?” He leans against the rails, holding the phone in front of him. 

I have to shake my head at that, not expecting it, eyes wide. “Yeah, how'd you guess?” 

He shrugs, running a hand through his dark curls. “I dunno, maybe the fact that it was hostile? And you're the one who typically deals with hostile creatures?”

I have to give him that one, nodding my head and hooking my thumbs into my pants pockets. “Yeah, makes sense. Either way, just wanted to let you know we're on our way over there. Meet us at the edge?” 

Dire nods, giving a thumbs up. “Alrighty. Brief me when you get here. Dire, out.” 

“Bear, out.” I say in response, the call ending.


	3. Dire Straits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter with the enemy, and a cliffhanger too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for blood and injury!!

Finding myself at the edge of the quadrant, minus one Dire, I hum to myself. 

After only another minute, Chief grumbles, glaring at me. “He said he'd be here.”

“Well, maybe you should look up, kiddo,” comes Dire's voice, from above us. Upon looking up, Dire, with a jetpack on his back, is floating there. 

He lands, dusting himself off. “What do you think?” Dire grins at me. 

“Holy… Shit…” 

Camila has to reach over and physically push my jaw up from where it has hit the floor. “James, darling!”

“Camila!” He walks over, pressing a kiss to each cheek. 

“I know you two are pals since Dire saved you, but can we save the pleasantries for when we're safe in James’ bunker?” Remmi glances around nervously.

Dire perks up, looking over to Remmi with a grin. “Ah, yes, yes, of course. Jen, you got your guantelete, si?”

“James, sweetie, you know I'm the only one who understands you when you sprinkle Spanish in your sentences.” Camila chuckles.

James chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Apologies.”

“Can we fucking abscond already?” I glare at the two, crossing my arms.

“But do you have your gauntlet?” 

“Yes! Now come on. I'm getting the creeps.”

“Si, si.” Dire nods, heading off.

We all follow, each with varying levels of anxiety. 

Chief seems confident, whereas Remmi looks as though she’s about to panic.

Camila seems relaxed, whereas Paul looks as though he's high strung about something.

Red seems cocky, whereas I look as though I'm far from confident… which is about how I feel at that moment. 

Seeing the familiar bunker approaching, I let out a sigh. Nothing's blown up… yet. 

Dire did have a habit of blowing things up. He and I were alike in that regard. 

Approaching the sealed door, Dire looks around, before lowering himself so he is eye level with the door. He shifts his glasses up, letting it scan his eyes. 

He then places his hand on a pad that pops up in front of him, scanning his hand. As soon as that's finished, a microphone pops up next to the pad. He speaks into it.

“James Wolfe.”

Guns pop out and aim at us.

“And guests.”

The guns go away, and the door opens. James gestures for us to head in first, which we do so. I turn around as soon as I head in, catching a glimpse of Dire locking the door again.

The place is massive, machines and unfinished projects everywhere. On one table, a drone, half torn to pieces, sits idly. 

Another, a half-finished weapon.

And another, a strange tablet.

Dire walks over to a fourth table, where his laptop sits. He lets out a sigh, flipping open the computer and turning it on. 

“So, Dire, why'd you wanna know if I've got my gauntlet? Because I feel like it's obvious that I do, since I need to fight a creature that I barely understand.” I lean against the table, trying to peer over his shoulder. Unfortunately, I'm too short so I just look around him. 

“Because I've been working on a theoretical upgrade for it. Your forms are cards, right?” He glances over as he asks, a brow quirked. 

“Y… yes…? But what does that have to do with anything?” I tap my index fingers together, an extremely forced grin on my face.

“During my encounter with that… whatever it is… I noticed something odd. Things around it were starting to act… strange,” He turns to face us. “It was why I was trying to stabilize my reactor. It had gone haywire. Couldn't it, in theory, make your armor go haywire? And another thing, WHY were things going haywire?”

Red glances over, hands shoved in his pants pockets. “I can explain that one. The creature is a draconequus, a being that is typically revered as a god of chaos. Chaos and confusion follow in its’ wake.” 

I scoff, rolling my eyes. “Please, as if it could fuck with my armor.”

“O… kay…?” Dire shrugs. He tried, but I know my armor is stronger than that.

“Hey, uh… Question. You have surveillance cameras, right?” Chief glances around him. “Because, I mean, didn't Steve say the draconequus was in this quadrant?”

Paul nods. “He did. James, could you-?”

Dire chuckles, turning around and typing on his computer. “Already on it,” he shifts out of the way as he says that, several cameras outside and inside activating and starting to survey the area.

I pump my fist in the air, grinning. “Hell yeah, Dire!”

He gives a bow in response. “Thank you, thank you. Anything that's not supposed to be around here will be-” he's cut off by an alarm sounding, as the sounds of claws against metal can be heard. 

“You… mean like that?” Remmi's voice shakes as she slowly backs up, closer to me. 

“Dire, nearest exit that won't let it in, now!” I turn to him, cursing our luck internally.

“Two rooms over, hurry!” 

I nod, running off as I pull my gauntlet on, the card yet again materializing. I shove it into the gauntlet, letting the armor form as I kick the door open and then close it again, continuing towards the enemy. 

“HEY! DRAGON-JERK!” I scream as I approach. “COME AND GET ME!” 

The draconequus, upon being called dragon-jerk, stops its’ clawing of the sealed door, lowering itself back on to four legs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see several gouges in the door.

A furious growling erupts from it, a black-tinted aura surrounding its’ front legs- and me.

I almost immediately regret insulting it, as it flies at me, clawing at my armor, physically damaging it.

The draconequus’ claws go straight through the armor, gouging me.

Not expecting that, I cry out in a mix of shock, terror, and pain, stumbling back, holding my side, trying to stem the bleeding. I happen to pull my hand away, eyes widening at the sight of the amount of blood on it. 

Looking up, I barely get a chance as it lunges once more, its’ tail sweeping my feet out from under me, and its’ front legs smashing my helmet, cracking it severely, the visor shattering. 

I swear I can feel my head crack with it.

Looming over me, the creature stands up on its’ hind legs, almost… smirking. It's hard to tell, since my vision is starting to go dark. 

Is this what death feels like?

I hope not. I still have so much to do…

I still have to go home. 

I still have to save everyone.

Several voices ring in my ear at once, as if several people are saying the same thing at very slightly different times, just enough to make me feel like I'm hearing a ghost.

“Foolish hero… Chaos rules from now on.” 

And then a claw hits my face, and everything goes dark.


	4. Near Death [POV Red]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang, minus one, discovers something ghastly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie I'm writing chapters faster than i thought!!

I hear a scream, making me look over towards the door.

“That was Jen! FUCK!” I turn to James, growling. “Open the goddamn door. Now.”

James nervously backs up, hitting a button, the door opening.

I dart out there, feeling dark energy swirling in the area…

But no Jen. 

“GUYS! SHE'S GONE!” 

Camila peeks out, only to walk out, walking over to a spot on the ground, where glass I didn't notice at first sits. “... Her visor… What happened…?”

I frown, walking over and looking at it. “... Her helmet was shattered.”

Soon enough, everyone else is walking out and looking around for evidence.

Everyone except James, I note. Hm… Strange. “... There's nothing here besides that glass.”

James calls out from inside. “You might wanna see this!”

I bolt back inside, looking at the man. “What?”

He turns his laptop towards me, replaying security footage. I cringe as I watch the draconequus tear through her armor like it's paper, and gasp when it knocks her down and smashes her helmet like a peanut. 

And then it says something, not that I can hear it. “It… talks…?”

“I'd assume so.” James nods. 

I glance back at the footage to catch a glimpse of a burst of energy, the draconequus disappearing… and with it, Jen. “Fuck.” 

“Red, honey, calm do-” I cut Camila off, glaring.

“FUCK NO! JEN IS GONE!”


	5. Danger [POV ???]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villian of unknown origins is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... this. Yeah

“Heh heh heh… So the little fool has been dealt with, then?” I chuckle.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Perfect.” I turn away, tapping my fingers together. “Soon, nothing will stop my reign.”

“... Sir, what about the other visitor?” 

I roll my eyes. “He will rot soon enough. I don't know what this creature that dealt with Bear was, but I don't care. It'll deal with the others too.” 

“Of course, Sir.”

I wave my hand, shooing them away, and turn towards the cameras, grinning.


	6. MIA [POV Camila]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew discovers something odd.

I cringe as Red screams. “Red, yelling will not solve anything. Now, I need you to calm down, take a seat, and think LOGICALLY! Do you understand?” 

Red flinches, sitting down against the wall. “Yes ma'am.”

“Thank you. James, darling, I need you to track Jen's gauntlet.” I turn towards the man who saved my life all those years ago, my brow furrowing.

James nods, turning towards his computer and typing away furiously on it. “It'll take me a while….. Grrr, I wish she had let me upgrade her armor!”

Chris laughs. “Please, we all know Boss is stubborn as a mule.”

“Unfortunately…” James mumbles. 

My precious, oh so amazing husband, Paul, finally speaks up. “Dear, I had noticed something odd in the security footage. James?” He steps closer to the man, expression asking an unsaid question.

“Huh- Oh, of course.” He steps aside after pulling up the footage again. 

Paul frowns, fast-forwarding through the footage, expression yelling that he's looking for something. I step closer to him, quirking a brow. 

“Sweetie?”

“Aha! Here, watch this again.” he presses the play button, replaying the end of the fight. 

Yet again, we watch as the draconequus says… something, knocks Jen out, and disappears. But Paul pauses just as it's disappearing, pointing at Jen.

“Watch the way she disappears, compared to the draconequus,” he unpauses it just after he says that. 

I squint at the footage, watching as the draconequus disappears in a flash of energy… But Jen just… vanishes. “It's… different.”

Remilia gasps. “That means something ELSE took Boss!”

“... but… what?” Chris frowns.

Andrew strokes his chin, pursing his lips. “I dunno… but I doubt it's good.”


	7. Lost [POV Jen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally catch up with Jen!

I stir, rubbing at my eyes… or at least, trying to. I find my hands don't want to move very far. 

Looking down, I find my hands chained together. 

“... Grand.” Looking closer, I see a number ten carved into the cuffs. 

That's the first clue as to who is behind this. 

A door slams open, and my second clue is revealed. 

“Boss wants to see you.” a scruffy face, shaved sides and back of head, and a shitty, torn up vest greets me. 

Shitty Vest grabs me, only for me to shove him away. 

“Keep your hands off me, Shitty Vest.” I huff, making him frown. 

“Still calling me that, then?” He rolls his eyes. “You know my name is-”

I cut him off with a glare. “Yeah, it’s Justin, I know. But you're Shitty Vest. Look at that torn up piece of shit.”

Shitty Vest gasps, pulling his vest closer to himself. “You take that back, Beary.”

“Not until you stop calling me that. Now where is he.” I deadpan. 

“Where the hell do you think?”

"Kay, office, got it." I grumble.

Shitty Vest grabs my arm once more, and yet again I shove him away. 

"Stop grabbing me, dear lord."

Shitty Vest just rolls his eyes. "I gotta escort you."

"That doesn't mean MANHANDLE me! Seriously, do it again and you'll regret it." I pull my wrists apart, testing the cuffs as I walk, Shitty Vest not far behind.

Stepping into the office, I see a chair turned away from me, behind a desk one would expect to find in a CEO's office.

Which wasn't far from the truth, now that I think about it. 

My previous injuries take that moment to reassert themselves, pain shooting through my side and head like a bullet. 

"Well, well, well... Jen Scorcher. You put on quite the display, facing that draconequus. You got your ass handed to you on a silver platter, however. It would have been more entertaining if it weren't for the fact that you put civilians in danger." Tsukasa turns around, swiveling the chair with him.

"Listen, before you bite my head off-" I start, before Tsukasa holds his hand up to shut me up.

"Relax, Jenny."

"Don't call me that." I scowl, feeling the familiar sensation of self hatred creeping in. What Tsukasa was about to say trails off when he sees the look on my face.

"Shit, did I set you off? Dysphoria?" He frowns, standing up and making his way over to me. 

"Back up. Now." I glare at the man. "I'm fine."

"If you say so..." he backs up, hands held up in surrender. 

"Get on with it." I grumble.

"Right, right..." Tsukasa nods. "I'm not gonna bite your head off. I was gonna ask if you wanted the Multiversal Guardians to send back up."

I stare at him for a solid minute and a half, before slowly letting out a breath, pushing my fingertips together and pointing them at the man. "No."


	8. Author's Note

So, I'm stuck with this story for one reason, and one reason alone: I can't figure out a part of the next chapter. 

Tsukasa and Jen are gonna be insulting each other and you don't realize how hard it is to write insults until you're trying to come up with them on the spot.

I'll give y'all a preview as compensation for how long it's been taking me to write it.

\-------------------

Ch 8: Guardians

Tsukasa blinks slowly, staring at me. I can see how his breathing is stuttering. 

He's not used to being told no. However, the Sky Kingdom is MY turf, and he has no business on it, even if it's for back-up.

“Do you… have ANY idea… who you are talking to?” He says slowly, controlling his breathing a lot better than I was expecting. 

“Yeah. An idiot. I don't work for you, Tsu’. You can't send your men onto MY turf and expect me to let them go free.” I cross my arms, glaring at the older man.

\---------------------

And that's the preview!!! Enjoy!


End file.
